Also Known as MIA
by You'reHighlightingTooMuch
Summary: The Doctor has gone missing, leaving only a message for the Ponds. With help from some of the Doctor's friends, can they figure out what's going on and help the Doctor?
1. Five in the Morning

**School's starting up for me soon, so of course I have to start another story :3 eughh I don't want to go back to school...:/**

**And I apologize for the bad summary. I'll try to make it better later, but I was drawing a blank right now and I wanted to get this up... :)**

**Kay, just to make it clear, this takes place after the Wedding of River Song and most of the Pond Life's but before season 7 so it's a bit of an AU, but not that much. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

5:27 A.M was not an okay time to be getting up on a Sunday in Amy's book. Which was why she was extremely not happy when she woke up.

"Stupid mornings." She grumbled, very annoyed as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of green tea (it was her favorite) she tiredly fell on the couch and stared at the not-on-telly. Ah, what was the point of the telly right now? There wouldn't be anything good on anyway.

And since Amy wasn't doing anything except sitting on the couch with tea bored out of her mind, she noticed it right away when the mail slot opened and something was dropped in. Amy stared at the door in confusion. "What?" She asked aloud. It was way to early for the mail, not to mention a Sunday! There was no post on Sunday!

Putting her tea down on the table, she slowly walked over to the door and turned the hall light on. Sitting on the floor was a TARDIS blue envelope. Amy's blood ran cold. Last time she got a TARDIS blue envelope, it was inviting her and Rory to see the Doctor die. Of course, she could just be overreacting, but who else but the Doctor would send her an envelope at five thirty in the morning?

She quickly ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Opening the door loudly, she grabbed Rory's shoulder and started shaking him roughly.

"Ood on the loo…" He mumbled quietly in his sleep. Amy groaned and shook him some more.

"Oh, god, Rory! We're done with that! The Doctor took him back! Now _get up!_" Rory sleepily opened one eye and stared at Amy.

"Whatisitamy?" He said tiredly.

"Get up, stupid face! There's a letter for us!" More awake now, Rory groaned.

"What? A letter? _That's_ what you woke me up for?"

"Not just any letter, Rory! A TARDIS blue letter that was delivered on a Sunday at five-thirty in the morning!"

"So?" Rory pushed himself up into a sitting position, still obviously not happy about his way too early wake up call. "Maybe one of the neighbors was up early and had something to give us." He yawned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No." Amy pulled his arm. "C'mon, Rory, I have a feeling it's from the Doctor!" Rory sighed.

"Fine…" Amy grinned triumphantly.

"Good."

"The things I do for you…" Rory mumbled as he pulled his bathrobe on over his pajamas. Amy crossed her arms.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Rory replied quickly.

"That's what I _thought._ Now come ON, hurry up!" Amy rushed down the stairs with Rory following slowly after her, still complaining. "Oh, shut up!" Amy called to him.

"So, what exactly did you have to wake me up for this anyway?" Rory asked.

"I'm not gonna watch this alone! Besides, what if the Doctor's in trouble? It wouldn't be the first time."

"True…" Rory couldn't disagree with that. Amy grabbed the envelope and showed it to him.

"Looks almost the same as the last one!" She exclaimed.

Rory stared at it. "Now that you mention, yeah, it does, actually." Amy ripped open the envelope and pulled out what was inside. Rory looked over to see what it was.

"A DVD?" Rory asked, confused.

"Well, let's play it!" Amy said, hastily grabbing the DVD and putting it in the DVD player. She sat down on the couch, pulling Rory next to her and grabbed her tea (it was cold now, but who cares?).

Rory grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"AH!" Amy yelled and recoiled as the Doctor's face showed up on the screen, very, very close. He tapped the screen.

"Is this on? I think it is. Ponds, when there's a flashing red light, that usually means things are recording, right? Either that or about to blow up…I hope it's not that one, that'd be extremely very not good. Anyway, hello Ponds! Because I'll assume it's both of you watching this right now and not just one of you." He backed up and they could see he was in the TARDIS, wearing his usual outfit of tweed, bowtie, and in this case, a stetson.

"I found another stetson! Isn't that _brilliant?_" He grinned, pointing to his hat excitedly. Amy groaned.

"So, Doctor, still the horrible fashion sense, yeah?" The Doctor on the screen looked upset for a second.

"I imagine you're making fun of my hat now, aren't you Amelia? Well, it's cool." Amy snorted. "Really, it is!" He insisted. Rory sighed.

"Get to the _point_, Doctor! I had to get up at five in the morning for this!" Rory told the T.V., not expecting any answer.

"Rory's right, I should get to the point." He said. Rory looked at the telly and started to say something, but before he could the Doctor spoke. "And before you ask, no, Rory, I can't hear you, I have no idea what you're saying, I'm just a very good guesser." He clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. "So! Yes! To the point! Why'd I send you this recording of me instead of just parking my TARDIS in your hallway and storming into your bedroom like I usually do? And yes, Rory, I know, you have a _rule _about the bedroom. You told me last time, you know, when Mr. Ood escaped!"

Rory groaned. "Don't remind me..."

Amy grinned. "He did make good coffee though," She noted. "And breakfast. And cleaned…"

"Okay, I keep getting off topic! Ponds," the Doctor suddenly looked serious. "I'll just get straight to the point. I can't tell you where I am. And I can't tell you where the TARDIS is. Mostly because _I _don't really know where it is…"

Amy stared at the screen, shocked. "What?"

"It's probably either in quite a lot of danger, or totally perfectly safe. More likely the first one." The Doctor said. "As for me, well, I can't tell you, like I said. But you might not be seeing me for a while, if at all ever… I guess I'd be called missing in action! Also known as MIA. And also known as is also known as a.k.a…you humans and all your acronyms! Anyway, yeah. I have absolutely no idea where the TARDIS is. And this probably isn't a great thing to mention right now, because it's just like adding to the pile of problems here, but you Ponds are probably also in quite a lot of danger."

"I just thought you might like to know that…oh, and River is, too, although she always seems to be in a lot of danger, but she's in even more trouble…and I suppose Sarah Jane and Jack and Martha and Mickey and Wilf and Donna and maybe even Craig…yeah, all in trouble. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "Probably not helping. Ah, yeah. But, um, just be on the lookout, because very soon it's very likely you'll be running quite a lot again…'course, I could be completely wrong, but I doubt it! I'm still not helping, aren't I?" Amy and Rory just stared at the screen in shock, not saying anything.

"Well," The Doctor flipped his wrist over and looked at his watch. "I've got to go, but be careful, Ponds! Here's Martha's number, it'll be in the envelope, you might want to call her and tell her what I said…she'll do the rest and let everyone else know. So, I guess this is goodbye, Amy, Rory. I hope I see you again." Smiling, although it looked rather forced, the Doctor waved at them, and the video shut off.

* * *

**I know the chapter was kinda short, but the other ones'll probably be longer. :)  
**

**So, review and tell me what you think of this so far! **


	2. Phone Call

**Okay, you guys are officially the best. 8 reviews just for the first chapter? Thanks so much! :) You guys get an early update! **

**Oh, and since Alexia Blackbriar asked, my update schedule's a bit weird. I'll try to update it every week, but sometimes I update early, sometimes I update late. It kinda depends, but I'll try to keep it around every week.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Amy had been too shocked to say anything after watching that video. What was the Doctor saying? They were in danger and he was missing and so was the TARDIS? Rory grabbed the remote and shut off the T.V.

"Amy?" Rory asked cautiously. Amy turned to him.

"Do- D'you think he's okay?" She asked worriedly. Rory quickly tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure he's fine! He's always okay, right?" Rory replied, trying to hide how worried he really was from her.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. He's always fine," Amy said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. She sat up and got off the couch, still obviously upset but trying not to show it. "Well, we might as well call this Martha girl, yeah? The Doctor told us to, maybe she can help us find him…" She grabbed the ripped open envelope from the coffee table and pulled out the number. Grabbing her phone, she dialed the number in and left the living room while Rory grabbed the remote again and pressed play. Maybe watching the video again, he'd find something he missed, like a giant address where the Doctor was or something…

* * *

"Hello?" Asked the voice on the other end of the phone tiredly."Can I"-yawn-"help you?"

"Um, hi." Amy responded. "I'm Amy Pond. Are you Martha Jones?"

"Actually, it's Smith now. And, sorry, but I don't know any Amy Ponds…"

"Yeah, no, I'm calling about the Doctor. D'you know him?" Martha inhaled loudly.

"You know the Doctor?" She asked, seeming much more awake now. "I guess that explains the five o'clock call."

"Actually, yeah, I do know him." She responded. "He left a message for me and my husband, he told us to call you."

"Really?" Martha asked curiously. "What kind of message?"

"Uh… Not a good one," Amy replied. "He said that he couldn't tell us where he was, and he didn't know where the TARDIS was, and that we probably wouldn't be seeing him and how he'd be called MIA, and how we and a bunch of other people including you were really likely in danger…" Martha sucked in a breath after hearing this.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"The video?"

"Yeah." Martha replied. "It might help me figure out what's going on."

"Sure," Amy replied. "I want to find him really badly."

"Me too, I'm sure everyone else would too," Martha told her.

"Everyone else?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, all the people who he mentioned? They'll want to help too, but right now I just want to see the video, I might bring my husband along, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Amy gave Martha her address and hung up. She sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Why did this have to happen so much, the Doctor disappearing or pretending to die and everything else…he said that he might never see them again…Raggedy man, why do you have to do this? It seemed to Amy that he was always in some kind of trouble, and this time, he might not be there. He said himself he was missing. Her raggedy man, her madman in a box, her _best friend._ He just got done pretending to be dead, and now here he was, the TARDIS gone and him missing!

She sighed. She had to focus now, that way she and Martha and Rory and whoever else could find him and the TARDIS. She'd waited for him. She was done waiting. It was time to go out and _find _her raggedy man.

* * *

"_Amy!" _Rory urgently called from the living room. "C'mere, I found something!" Amy rushed there.

"What is it?" She asked. Rory pointed at the screen. "Look over there, in that corner." Amy squinted at the telly.

"What? I don't see anything special." Rory walked up to the screen and jammed his finger on the corner of the video.

"See that little bit right there?" Amy walked up closer to the screen and stared at it. Now that he mentioned it, she did notice something a bit off there.

"Yeah, okay, I see something, but I'm not really sure _what _I'm seeing…" she mumbled. "What is it, Rory? Do you have any idea?"

"I'm not completely sure, but look at it. The Doctor's in the TARDIS during this video, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Okay, well, there's no TARDIS blue smudge in the TARDIS behind where he is. It's all yellow and orange. " Amy stared at it.

"You're right…what'd you think that is?" She asked curiously. Could this help them at all?

"I'm not sure." Rory replied. "Don't I get points for finding it, though?" She grinned for the first time since she'd seen the video and pecked him on the lips.

"There you go. Points for you." She grinned and turned back to the telly. "Did you try clicking it with the remote or something?"

"Yeah, I did, it didn't work. Rory stared at the smudge on the screen even more. "It looks like there's writing on it or something," He pointed screen again.

"See? But I can't zoom on it, so I can't tell what it says," Rory told Amy. She looked at it.

"You know, it does look like there's something on it…" She mumbled, face close to the screen. Amy looked at it again and then grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. The T.V. shut off and Amy ran upstairs.

"C'mon then, we're having company!" She was in much better spirits now that there was a better chance of finding the Doctor. They had help coming from that Martha person, and whatever that thing on the screen was, Amy was sure that could help them figure things out in some way. Rory followed her up the stairs quickly.

"Company? At five in the morning? Who's coming _now_?" He asked as he rushed up the stairs behind her. Amy spun around to face him at the top of the staircase.

"Martha, the lady the Doctor told us to call, she wants to see the video. So she and maybe her husband are coming over from wherever they live. Maybe they can help us find the Doctor and figure out what that thing on the screen was!" Rory gaped at Amy.

"They're coming right now?" He asked incredulously. Amy smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips again.

"Rory, it's about the Doctor. Of course they're coming right now." He sighed.

"Yeah, you have a point…" He said. Amy smiled again.

"'Course I do." She turned around quickly again and rushed into their bedroom. "Get out of your pajamas, Rory, we're having company!"

* * *

**So, since I HAVE to mention it, who else loved Asylum of the Daleks? It was amazing, and now I'm just counting the days until Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Man, Moffat is just brilliant. If you haven't seen it, you really should. Words can't really describe how good it was. Who's with me? And I loved the ending, IT'S SO GOOD!**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. A Meeting and Another Phone Call

**I'm sorry it took me longer to update, my school's started up again (PLEASE LET IT BE A BAD DREAM) and they've decided to give us a lot of homework already! -_- I am not amused, teachers. **

**Anyway, once I get back into the hang of HOMEWORK D: I should be able to update a little faster than I did this time, but updates might be going slowerish. But I'm going to try to keep it to weekly still :) **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The doorbell rang at six twelve A.M., and Amy was the one who answered it. Hastily pulling the door open, she was faced with two people looking around on the doorstep.

"Hi." The woman at the door started. "I'm Martha and this is my husband Mickey," She pointed to the man next to her and he waved. "Are you Amy Pond?" She asked. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, c'mon in." She held the door open for them, and as they came in Rory came running down the stairs. He looked over to Amy, confused, and she nodded quickly to him and said, "Rory, these are Martha and Mickey, the ones on the phone?"

"Yeah, hi." He said, waving to them. He walked over next to Amy. "So, you guys know the Doctor, then?" Martha grinned.

"Do we know him? Yeah, you could say that! I traveled with him, and Mickey did too, for a bit." She told them. Amy smiled.  
"How long's it been since you last saw him?" She asked curiously. Martha glanced over to Mickey quickly.

"Around two years." Mickey said.

"Last time we saw him, he saved us from a Sontaran and then just looked at us really sadly and walked off. No hello or excitement or anything. We were really worried." Martha looked over at Mickey again.

"We thought- we thought he might have died…" Mickey told Amy and Rory, finishing for Martha.

"Well, trust me," Amy said. "He's still very much alive!" She told them, trying not to think about the fact he might not be anymore, after that video he sent them. She just couldn't deal with that right now. She needed to _stay focused _and find the Doctor, before anything bad happened. Martha smiled quickly, then her phone rang. She started fishing through her bag.

"Sorry," She rummaged through her bag some more. "There's only one person I know who'd call this early in the morning, and it'd better be important because this-" She gestured around the room "-is kind of my first priority right now!" She smiled and victoriously held up the phone, pressing the call button. "Jack," She started. "What the heck are you doing, calling so early?" Martha could almost hear Jack grin on the other end.

"Well hello, then, thanks for that warm welcome!" He said cheerfully. "And to quote you, what the heck are _you_ doing up so early?" He asked. Martha frowned grumpily and Amy grinned over at Rory. Mickey glanced over at them.

"Captain Jack," He whispered. "He never changes." Mickey smiled. Martha shushed him quickly and turned back to her conversation.

"I had to go somewhere." Martha told Jack.

"Well where's that? Because I found something you'd definitely be interested in."

"Really?" Martha asked. "Because I also found something you'd be interested in, and I have a feeling it's a lot more important right now!"

"There's a shift in the temporal energy," Jack said. "I can't get a place, which is weird, but it's definitely nearby and I bet it's the TARDIS." Amy perked up and looked over to Mickey again.

"He knows about the TARDIS?" She asked, confused. Mickey nodded.

"He traveled for a bit with the Doctor too," He told her quickly.

"Okay, good to know," Amy turned back to listening to Martha and Jack's conversation. This guy might know something about where the TARDIS is, and more often than not, where the TARDIS is, the Doctor is.

"Alright, that is pretty good." Martha admitted. "But mine is still more important. Not better, though."

"What?" Jack asked. "What is it?"

"Amy Pond called me-"

"Who's Amy Pond?" Jack cut in. Martha frowned.

"Let me finish! Anyway, I got a call from her and she told me she knew the Doctor." Jack inhaled loudly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, she and her husband have been traveling with him. So, she told me that she got some message from the Doctor saying that he's missing and so is the TARDIS and we're all in danger, so Mickey and I rushed right over and now we're at her house and we were about to watch the video when she called." There was stunned silence on the other end of the phone line.

"Okay…" Jack said slowly. "That…complicates things." There was shuffling on his end and then he started talking again. "Martha, can you give me the address? I want to see this." Martha quickly turned to Amy and Rory.

"Are you fine with him coming over?" She asked them.

"It's fine. The more help we have, the better." Amy said quickly. Martha smiled.

"Thanks," She turned back to her phone and gave Jack the address. Then she quickly put away her phone, ready for business. "Okay." She said. "Sorry about that, but Jack should be here soon enough." She looked over at Mickey, then back at the Ponds.

"Our telly's this way," Amy pointed to the living room and started walking there, beckoning for everyone else to follow, which they did. Martha and Mickey sat down on the couch together while Amy perched on the arm of the couch. Rory grabbed the remote and pressed play, and once again the Doctor's face filled the screen up close.

Martha frowned. This wasn't the Doctor! But there could only be one guy called the Doctor, so what was going on? Mickey was the one to voice the question first.

"Wait a minute," He said, staring at the screen, and Rory paused the tape and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"Now, that's not the Doctor, though!" Mickey exclaimed, pointing at the telly. Martha nodded her head in agreement.

"He looks absolutely nothing like that, he's got lighter hair, and a totally different style. Not to mention, he wears this long trench coat and trainers, not a bowtie!" Amy looked over at Rory. She was getting the same idea he was.

"You know about regeneration?" Amy asked them. They nodded.

"'Course I do, I knew him for two of his faces." Mickey exclaimed. Amy looked over at him curiously. She wanted to ask him and Martha more about their travels with the Doctor, but that'd have to wait because this video was definitely more important than swapping adventure stories.

"Okay, well, when I first met the Doctor I was seven and he crashed in my yard. He kept going on about 'new face' this 'new mouth' that, and there was a lot of other weird stuff going on…maybe he'd just regenerated from the one you knew, yeah?" Amy asked them. Martha nodded.

"That seems pretty possible." She said firmly. "So, the Doctor left, regenerated, and is now a tweed-and-bowtie wearing alien. That's weirder than the trainers and coat!" She exclaimed. Amy cracked a grin.

"Oh, trust me, it gets SO much worse!" She told her. Rory laughed and started talking.

"He was into fezzes for a bit. Literally, he _wore _a fez around. He thinks it's cool. And now he's into stetsons!" Rory exclaimed. Martha and Mickey, despite the bad situation, burst out laughing.

"You're not serious!" Mickey said in stitches.

"Oh, we're serious! Just watch this, you'll see." Rory said, finally pressing play and starting up the video.

When they finished Rory paused it again (he'd been doing a lot of that lately) and started talking to Martha and asking her if she had any idea what the smudge on the video was. Amy was on the couch, trying to think this all through and Mickey was standing near the window thinking about everything that'd just happened.

Mickey looked out the window for a minute and then turned to Amy.

"Nice statues you've got, in your yard." He said, trying to make some not awkward conversation. Amy turned to him sharply.

"What?" She asked quickly. Hearing the confusion in her voice, Rory and Martha turned around.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"What statues?" Amy asked Mickey urgently. He pointed behind him out the window.

"Well, those ones. The ones in your yard! They're yours, aren't they?" Amy stared at him, starting to panic. Oh, not good. Very not good.

"Mickey," She said slowly and urgently. "Turn around and _don't blink_. We haven't got any statues in our yard."

* * *

**Well, there you go! The Angels are after them, the first baddies! Big danger, like the Doctor said. Anyway, Martha and Mickey and Amy and Rory met, finally! And Jack's coming soon! :D**

**And it's kinda late to be ranting about this, but I LOVED Dinosaurs on a Spaceship and I can't wait for A Town Called Mercy... :3 **

**Oh, and I have a poll on my profile, so please vote on it! :) Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter and REVIEW! **


	4. The Angels Out the Window

It was then, of course, that the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god. _Jack!"_ Martha cried. "He doesn't know about the angels! I don't think he's ever met or heard of them before!" Amy had started intensely staring at the angels out the window, not blinking. Rory started to watch them as well, and so did Martha. Mickey was still looking out the window, but he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Right, what's going on?!" He asked everyone, still staring out the window obviously trying hard not to blink after that command.

"They're angels," Amy said breathlessly, still staring out the window. "They can only move when someone's not looking at them, and the minute someone's not, they're amazingly fast." She gripped the edge of the window. "And whatever you do, _don't look at their eyes."_

"Wait, what?" Martha asked, still staring out the window. "The problem isn't their eyes, it's that if you get touched by them, they send you back in time."

"No they don't." Amy told her quickly, trying to get this sorted while not losing concentration on the frozen for now angels. "You get caught by them, they kill you. Trust me, I know. Angel Bob had to go through that. And if you look into their eyes, they can put an angel in your mind! Seriously, just stare at them, not their eyes, and _stay away!" _She told them urgently.

"They send you back in time, that's what happened in my experience with them!" Martha replied quickly. Rory groaned, still focused on the window.

"Are you going to do this _now?_"

"You're right. Mickey, everybody, keep staring at those angels! I'm going to the door to get Jack before anything happens." Martha slowly backed away from the room, not taking her eyes off the window until she was physically out of the room. She sprinted to the door, and without even looking who was there, pulled them in and slammed it shut.

"Woah!" Jack cried as he was roughly pulled through the threshold and into the house. "What's with the pulling?"

"There are Weeping Angels outside!" Martha exclaimed, slamming the door shut and rushing to lock it. "C'mon!" She ran back to everyone else, trying to give a good enough explanation of what Weeping Angels were while rushing there.

"That one's moved," Amy pointed as Martha entered the room with Jack.

"What I don't get," Rory said "Is why they're even here? I mean, no TARDIS, no Doctor, why'd they want to be here?"

Amy squinted. "Good point…" She thought for a second. "There's no crack anymore, the Doctor fixed that, no River, no Byzantium, nothing! Just a bunch of the Doctor's friends and a DVD!"

"Wait, but that's it! It's got to be!" Jack exclaimed. "The Doctor's gone missing, right?"

"Yeah?" Mickey asked.

"Well, when somebody's missing, who do you go to find them?" Martha gaped at him.

"Their friends and family…" She gasped.

"Exactly!" Jack said.

"Well then, the Doctor must've known! He said in the video we were all in danger, he must've known that we were going to be targeted…but why do they want us? I mean, what're they going to get out of us?" Rory asked.

Amy frowned. "Good question, Mr. Pond…"

Mickey knocked on the edge of the window. "Guys…while this is all good, maybe we should figure it out a bit later?" He asked urgently. "Because the angels are getting closer no matter how long we look at them, so maybe we should focus on getting somewhere _safe?" _The angels were pressed up against the window now, as if trying to break it open. And no one in the room had any doubt that they could break it open if they wanted to.

"Yeah…" Rory agreed. "That might be a good thing to do now…Guys, _run!" _HE quickly backed away into a jog, with everyone following behind him.

"Where do we GO?" Amy yelled to him as they ran.

"I dunno! Just do like the Doctor and RUN!" There was a loud crash as glass shattered.

"Upstairs!" Jack yelled. They skid into the bedroom and hoped for the best.

"Not really one of our better plans, is it? Just sit and hide?" Rory whispered to Amy.

"Yeah, well, what'd you expect, no Doctor to come and make things blow up! Now shut up, stupid face, before they follow us up here!" And then suddenly, everything stopped. The crashing, the banging, everything. Just silence.

"What?" Mickey asked aloud, voicing all their confusion. Angels didn't just _stop _like that. Not unless they had to or someone was looking at them.

"I'll check." Amy told them, standing up. "You all stay here." Quietly, she ran down the stairs and into the living room. Rory got up to disobey her and follow her, but there wasn't any need to because Amy's voice called to them from downstairs.

"You might want to see this!" Rory raced down the stairs and everyone else followed behind him and stared in shock. The sun had started to come up, so they could all see the full extent of the damage the angels did. The window was destroyed, with broken glass littering the floor everywhere. The television was toppled on its side, making the static noise and screen. Tables were overturned, and the DVD player was basically broken.

"Okay…" Rory said, upset at the destruction of his house but happy for his life.

"What'd they want, if it wasn't us?" Mickey asked. Amy who'd been looking around the room and digging through all the damage, shot up.

"The DVD!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"They took the DVD, that's it! So there must've been something hidden on it, something that they want! Maybe it leads to the Doctor or the TARDIS or something?" She turned to the group sadly. "And now the angels have it…"

"The smudge…" Rory said quietly.

"What?" Jack asked again. (He was a bit tired of asking that, when was somebody going to fill him in already?)

"There was this smudge, on the DVD," Rory explained. "I found it, I thought it might be something, it looked like there was writing on it, but I couldn't tell. I bet that had something really important there! And now we have no idea what." He fell down on the couch, and Amy sat down next to him.

Jack looked over at Martha and Mickey. They looked just as upset.

"Okay," Jack said determinedly. "Here's what we're going to do." He looked at his watch. "It's seven A.M. Way too early. The angels are going to be miles away by now, I doubt we're getting that DVD back. But we have Torchwood and plenty of smart people; we're going to find out what happened to the Doctor." He grinned. "But first I'm gonna need some coffee. And I think we need to get some…_proper_ introductions going here, don't you?" He looked at Amy. She grinned.

"You're good," She smiled. "Amy Pond, Rory and I traveled with the Doctor recently."

"Hello, Amy!" Jack said, flashing her a grin. "Captain Jack-"

"Let me just stop you there," Rory cut him off. "She's married. I'm Rory Williams-"

"Pond-" Amy interrupted.

"_Williams, _her husband." Rory finished. Jack just grinned even bigger.

"Married? Shame." He flashed Rory a smile and held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." He said, obviously flirting. Rory looked over at Amy desperately, but she just grinned and watched this unfold. Turning to Martha, he smiled.

"And I know you! So," He looked at everyone. "How about that coffee?"

* * *

**Well, my teachers are still dishing out homework. :( But here's an update anyway! :D I know the end was kind of...not exciting, but I have something planned for next chapter so that should be fun :3**

**Anyway, review! Oh, and I changed the poll on my profile, so voting would be good too!**

**Yeah. REVIEW please!**


	5. Don't Diall 999

**UPDATE: Sorry for anyone who read this before I fixed this, I had accidentally uploaded a chapter of one of my other stories earlier, but it's fixed now :) **

* * *

Kate Michaels groaned and tried to shut her older brother's complaining out by turning up One Direction louder on her iPhone and humming along obviously, to try to get him to shut up.

"Shut that thing off already!" Her brother, Gary Michaels, tried to snatch it out of her hand but she swiftly pulled it away and frowned. Then she started to sing along much louder. And she wasn't exactly the best singer in the world.

"YEAH, WE'LL BE DOING WHAT WE DO, JUST PRETENDING THAT WE'RE COOL AND WE KNOW IT TOO! YEAH-" She belted, but stopped as her brother slammed his hand on her mouth.

"Shut up!" He told her urgently. "People are starting to stare!" She grinned and stopped singing, but just turned her music up even louder. Gary sighed and just continued grumbling. Louder, he turned around to her and said "I'm twenty-one. I don't see why I have to baby-sit you." She visibly frowned and pulled out one of her earphones.

"I'm fifteen. You're _not _babysitting me! And I told you, Mum's not home this weekend again and she wouldn't let me stay with Jane. I dunno why, though. Anyway, we're almost at the bookstore so stop complaining!" She said. Gary turned swiftly and headed as fast as he could to the bookstore to get his class textbooks while Kate took her time, probably just to annoy him as much as she possibly could.

Kate stopped walking and shut off her phone, then started to follow her brother. She stopped when she heard a noise coming from behind the trees. Never one to refuse a mystery, Kate ran over to investigate but gasped when she saw someone lying against a tree, unconscious.

She stared in shock for a second, then sprinted to Gary and pulled him over. "C'mere, fast! There's a guy, I think he's hurt!" She told him urgently.

"What?" Gary asked, but he stopped talking when he saw the unconscious man.

"We have to help him," Kate said.

"Call an ambulance or something-" Gary started, but Kate was walking towards the hurt guy. Gary tried to call her back. "Kate, c'mere, don't go near him, what if you hurt him more or something?"

"Oh, shove off Gar! I took the class to get to be a lifeguard, I know basic stuff. I can try to help him 'till the ambulance gets here!" She turned around, her slightly longer than chin length wavy brown hair whipping around her head. The guy on the ground groaned as she walked closer and woke up.

"Hey, you okay mister?" She asked. He looked at her skeptically.

"Do I look okay?" He asked sarcastically. She grinned despite the situation.

"Sorry, standard procedure." She told him. He cracked a grin before falling into a coughing fit. When he finished, he looked up at Kate, confused.

"Sorry, but, who're you?" He asked, trying to sit up but inhaling sharply in pain when he tried.

"Okay, no. Sit down, don't move." Kate ordered him. He stopped trying to sit up more and Kate nodded triumphantly. "My name's Kate Michaels, and that," she pointed to her brother, "is my obnoxious older brother Gary." Frowning as he heard that, Gary came up behind her.

"Seriously? Now?" He asked exasperatedly to her. She grinned.

"That one was staring me in the face, Gar. I had to."

"Shut up, Red!" He slapped her arm lightly, using her nickname as a kid. She got that name because she always used (and still did actually) wear these red high tops all the time. She used to think that all adventurers had to wear red high tops so if she wore them she'd go on an adventure. She'd realized that wasn't going to happen a long time ago, but she did still like red high tops and the name stuck

The guy suddenly started coughing again and they quickly turned their attention back to him. When he finally stopped coughing, Gary asked him a question.

"Okay mate, what's your name?" The guy opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, looking confused. He frowned.

"I honestly don't know…"

"Okay…d'you know how you got hurt?" Gary asked.

"Sorry, that's a no too. I don't really remember anything." He told them, not looking happy about it. Gary frowned then pulled out his phone and started to dial 999.

"Right, I'm calling the hospital," He said. But the guy gasped in alarm and pulled the phone out of his hand.

"Nonononononononono!" He inhaled sharply. "Not the hospitals, or doctors, or anything!"

"Why not?" Kate asked. Why wouldn't he want to go be helped? He stared at them for a second, then sighed.

"Sorry, I dunno, just…don't. Please." Kate looked over at Gary, who shook his head.

"No way. You're hurt, can't remember anything, unconscious before we got here! Look, you need to see a doctor or something. You can't just stay here."

"I won't!" He replied. "I'll fix myself up or something, my injuries can't be that bad!" He was proven wrong when he tried to stand up and ended up sliding back down on the ground flinching in pain. "Okay. Maybe not then. But really, _don't call the hospital!_" He sounded very urgent.

"Why's it such a big deal if you can't even remember why you don't want to go?" Gary asked.

"Gut feeling, really bad." The man replied. Kate turned and looked at Gary, silently asking him what the heck they were gonna do. Eventually, Gary sighed and looked at the man.

"Fine, I guess." He said. "But we're gonna fix you up then, because I'm not just having you there hurt. C'mon, Red, help me get 'im up here!" He grabbed one of the man's arms and hoisted it around his neck. Kate grabbed the other until he was supported by both of them.

"Oh, owww. Okay. Not pleasant. Not fun!" The man groaned as they half-dragged, half-walked him back to Gary's apartment. Looking over at the hurt man, Kate studied his clothes. They were covered in dirt and just plain strange. He had on what looked like a tweed jacket with braces and…a _bow tie?_

"Gary," She started. "Lend him some of your clothes when we get back, 'kay? His are filthy, and, well, he's got a bow tie on. Enough said. Anyway, you two look about the same size…Gary might be a little smaller, actually…anyway, lend him some clothes, Gar, he needs them!" Gary just nodded while the man in the middle groaned (again). He seemed to be getting extremely tired, not that Kate blamed him. He looked like he must have had a pretty bad fall or something, because he didn't look beat up, more like he, well, fell or something. When they finally got to Gary's apartment, the guy immediately collapsed on the couch. Kate grabbed him some more pillows and gave him them.

"Right, thanks." He gratefully took the pillows from her. "And I'm sorry for the trouble, I honestly have no idea what happened. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon." He gave her a reassuring grin.

"It's not a big deal, happy to help." Kate replied. "And you won't be going anywhere until you're better." With that, she turned around and walked into the kitchen where Gary was leaning against the counter.

"So. Planned on a normal day, going to get the books I need for class, get some homework done, and have you over until mum gets back from wherever she went this time. Ended up with no books, still no mum until she gets back from wherever she went this time, and a hurt guy in my living room." Kate grinned and grabbed an apple.

"Basically, yeah. Gar, how're we gonna help him? Neither of us really knows any serious medical stuff. I know some first-aid, but that's about it."

"Isn't it obvious?" Gary replied. "We're going to call the hospital." Kate stared at him.

"But he said not to!"

"So? I don't care what the bloke said. He's hurt and neither of us knows anything that's really gonna help him. We've got to call a doctor or something, Kate. Anyway, what if he's like a criminal or something?" Kate frowned.

"But he said not to call them! C'mon Gary, let's see what we can do first before we call anybody, kay?" Gary stared at her, then sighed in defeat.

"I'll give it a couple days. _That's it_. Then, whatever he says, I'm calling the hospital." Kate grinned.

"Thanks. Now, what's for dinner tonight?" Gary turned around and started looking through his fridge.

"Uh, the usual. Soup and pasta."

"Okay. I'm gonna go do my homework and check up on the guy-wow, we really need to give him some kind of name!"

"Yeah. You go do that." Gary told her. "I'll start dinner."

"Make some for him too!" Kate called as she walked out of the room. The man was still awake on the couch when she walked back into the living room. He looked over at her.

"If it's too much trouble, I really don't have to stay."

"Shut up, mate. You're staying, alright? Discussion over." Kate told him flat-out. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Kate responded. "Now. We can't keep calling you just 'the guy' and 'him', okay? So pick a name. I don't care what, but we've got to call you something." She informed him. He looked around the room, trying to come up with an idea for a name.

"Alright, John. John Smith. How's that?" He looked over at her and she grinned and snickered.

"Honestly? All the names in the world and you pick John Smith? Alright John Smith, it's your call. But seriously!" She laughed, grabbed her backpack that was on the floor and left the room. John relaxed against the pillows. It was weird, not being able to remember anything. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important, really properly important that he should remember but he didn't.

* * *

Amy yawned as she walked out of the house. She quickly glanced around to make sure that there weren't any Weeping Angels left ready to attack her, but satisfied, she continued walking. She'd decided to take a walk around while Rory and Martha and everybody let a bunch of other people the Doctor knew know to be on a lookout for monsters.

They'd decided that they'd all be going to Cardiff later because that's where Torchwood was, whatever that was. Amy expected Jack was going to tell her when she got the chance to properly ask him.

Sighing, she kicked at the ground. First Angels, now what? If they were in danger, who was going to target them? And why didn't the Angels attack? All these questions were swimming around her head as she walked around. She turned and for a second, she thought she saw something, but then she turned back and couldn't really remember it. Must have been a trick of the light. Right?

* * *

**Sucky ending, sorry :/ **

**I think this is the longest chapter yet, though! So, if you couldn't tell who the guy is, I'm not gonna say, but I did say I had something planned for this chapter :3**

**So is anybody else both seriously excited yet completely dreading the Angels Take Manhattan? I can't be the only one. Amy and Rory are my favorite companions! Whatever happens, (and I do have a theory) I'm gonna miss them SO MUCH! D; On a happier note, Power of Three was hilarious! **

**And yeah, I did put One Direction in. For those who hate them, sorry. For those who like them, there you go! And for those who don't care, well, whatever I guess. :) Me? I like them. Their new music video has giant hamster balls. I WANT ONE. **

**And for anybody who reads my other story, The Farewell Tour, I'm sorry about the slow updates, but it's not on hiatus or anything, it's just this story is my top priority right now since it's my most popular one. :)**

**Well, this AN is getting pretty long, so basically just tell me what you think in a review!**


	6. A Broken Lamp

**Okay. Just FYI, for those of you who don't like AN's, this is going to be a long one. Sorry. :(**

**Alright, I'm just going to start with a sorry. I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this for so long! It's been what, three months? You see, there's this evil force called reality that gives me homework and tests and storms and writer's block among other things. My schoolwork load has been the main thing right now keeping me from being able to write this, because my teachers have been giving us a ton of homework and tests and I've been under a lot of stress. Plus I've been having this horrible case of writer's block where I really really want to update, but I just can't finish writing a chapter. As you can see, though, I finally did finish one! Yay :). I think I'm over the writer's block, but there's still school and swim and everything so I can't promise that my updates will be weekly or anything, but I will promise that I won't take that long for the next chapter. **

**And for anybody who also reads my other story, The Farewell Tour, I know that I haven't updated that in even longer. I'm going to try to get back in the hang of updating that more often :)**

**And for anybody who cares, I'm going to be writing some holiday stuff soon too, so that's going to go up. I have a ton of ideas for fics and no time. It sucks. :/ But since break will be coming soon I'll get some stuff up. **

**So, for those of you that skipped reading all that because it was just one giant block of text (I don't blame you) here's the summary: I had a ton of stuff to do and writer's block so I couldn't update, super sorry, I'm gonna try not to let it happen again. All good? Awesome. **

**Anyway, I think this chapter is the longest one yet (not sure though), so, enjoy. **

* * *

John woke up feeling horrible. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he had ever felt worse in his entire life. Then again, he didn't remember anything before waking up on the ground yesterday, so that wasn't really a good statement. He coughed. He felt better yesterday than he did now. That wasn't how injuries worked. You got better with time, not worse. So what was going on?

Groaning and trying not to move more than he had to, John craned his neck to peer at the clock on the wall. 5:27. Why was he up so early? He had fallen asleep very late, there was no way he had gotten enough sleep. He shuffled uncomfortably on the couch. These were questions for another time. Whenever he tried thinking too hard, he found that he started to get terrible headaches. This was very bad, because John was starting to realize how much he was actually trying to think.

Gary wouldn't be up for at least two hours, John figured. Two hours. John had two hours to do what he liked. Which, he supposed, wouldn't really be that bad normally. Of course, he was stuck on a couch in some people's home who were really just nice enough to take him in. He grunted and tried to push himself up on the couch. Why was it harder to move than yesterday? He tried to get up off the couch and couldn't, falling down painfully back onto it.

"Ow," he whispered. "Right, okay." He tried again, this time managing to stand with the help of the couch. The world started to spin, and he was having trouble just staying upright. But he had decided very early last night that no matter what Gary or Kate insisted, he was being a burden and he was going to leave as soon as he possibly could. Now was that time. Ignoring the increasing dizziness he was receiving, he moved to walk across the room. Gripping the wall the best he could, he tried to slowly shuffle his way across the room unsuccessfully. Sighing in defeat, he made his way back to the couch. Maybe he'd be able to leave tomorrow. He was sure he was just tired from everything that happened. He'd be fine soon.

Getting back to the couch was not as successful as he had hoped. He managed to reach halfway across the room before awkwardly losing his balance and falling painfully face-first onto the couch. He winced as he heard a crash behind him. Pulling himself up into a less uncomfortable position on the couch, he leaned over to see what poor object had become victim to his clumsiness. The lamp that had been sitting on the table now lay smashed against the floor.

"Everything alright?" Gary ran into the room holding a textbook threateningly. He glanced over and saw John staring sheepishly at the lamp. "You okay, mate?" He asked, lowering the textbook to lay at his side.

"Yes, ah, sorry about that. I tried to get up, but I think that I must still not be doing well, because that happened." He sat up a bit more and flinched in pain. "I'll find a way to pay for it, don't worry." Gary stared at him questionably as John shuffled uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about the lamp. I hated it, anyway. My cousin got it for my birthday last year and I felt obliged to act like I liked it. Are you alright, though? Honestly, you look worse than you did yesterday."

"I noticed," John grumbled. "Feels that way, too." Gary frowned.

"It can't just be injuries then, injuries get better with time. Are you sick?" John shrugged.

"I really don't know."

"Please let us take you to the hospital. You're looking a lot worse than you were and neither Kate or I have the first idea with how to handle this." John felt the blood drain from his face.

"Really, no. No, no, no, not the hospital. Very, very bad idea."

"Why?" Gary asked.

"I have a horrible feeling and I just-please, really." Gary sighed in defeat.

"Alright, look. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'll let you out of it now,

but if you get any worse, to the hospital it is." John sighed in relief and sunk back against the couch cushions. "Can I get you aspirin or something at least?" Gary offered. John frowned.

"No, that's alright. I-I think I'm allergic?" He rubbed his head. He was getting such a headache from all this. Just remembering something he was allergic to gave him a migraine now.

"Alright, fine. Uh, it's a Friday, so Kate has school today and I have classes later, but I can skip if you want or-" John waved him off.

"No, don't. I plan on being out of your hair by the time Kate wakes up." John informed him. Gary looked alarmed.

"What? No. You're hurt, and you also have amnesia. You really think that I'm letting you out into life like that? No way." Gary put the textbook down on the table and glanced down at the shards of the lamp. "Ah, I'll pick that up later," he waved it away. "Don't step on it, okay mate? I'm making eggs for breakfast. Just get some rest or watch the telly or something, but don't start moving around too much, it'll make you feel worse. So, ah, yeah." With that, Gary left the room. John settled back against the cushions. They were very comfortable, but he didn't feel tired at all.

Kate was running late to school. As usual. She was not an early bird. At all. In any way, shape, or form. Brushing her hair wildly and downing a glass or orange juice in seconds, she rushed to grab her sneakers. Wildly hopping into the kitchen and trying to put her shoes on, she grabbed the piece of toast that was waiting for her in the kitchen and stuffed it in her mouth. Gary just sat by the counter with the car keys ready, amused. This was a normal morning for him.

It pretty much went like this: Kate's alarm would go off. Kate would ignore it. Then Kate's phone alarm would go off, and a half-awake Kate would grumble and hit her phone until it shut up. Then she went back to sleep. By that point Gary would have to go to the room she was in, pull up the shades, and shake her until she started cursing at him. Then she would finally sit up, see the clock, and get some kind of adrenaline rush, and they'd be in the car within five minutes. Five minutes was all it took for her to get dressed, grab her bag, apartment keys, house keys (In case mum finally took care of her), eat some kind of food, brush her hair, and brush her teeth.

"Ready?" Gary asked as she hopped around the kitchen like some kind of deranged flamingo.

"Uh-huh, one sec." She ripped her coat off the hook and was sprinting out of the room like there was no tomorrow.

"Kate! Watch out for the glass!" Gary warned from behind her.

"Got it!" She yelled. "Now get out here or I'll be late!" He heard her rush out the door.

"And whose fault is that?" He called. Turning to John, he waved. "I'll be back soon, my classes don't start until four and it's a short drive to her school." Gary shut the door behind him and ran into the car. He was honestly very concerned about leaving John in his apartment alone, though he wasn't sure if he was worried about John's wellbeing or John actually being some kind of criminal or conman.

"STEP ON IT!" Kate shrieked hysterically. For someone who was always late, Kate hated being late.

"Yeah, yeah." Within seven minutes they were there and Kate was sprinting out of the car with a cry of 'Thanks, bye!'

Gary waved and started the car. He had no idea what he was going to do about John. He couldn't very well leave him alone in his house while he went to classes, but he didn't want to have to miss class either. He knew he shouldn't have listened to John or Kate either. He should have just taken the bloke to the hospital straight away, no matter what he wanted. John needed help, no matter what he said. The man had amnesia, for Pete's sake! Groaning, he walked through the door. He went straight to the voicemails on his phone, because it had been blinking earlier but he had been to preoccupied with Kate to check them.

_"Hi Gary, it's Marley S. I just wanted to make sure that we were on for next Friday-" _Gary skipped through that one. She'd been asking him about that date all week.

_"This is Andy. Just wanted to let you know that I'm done with the textbook I borrowed. Thanks so much mate, it was a complete lifesaver! Come pick it up whenever is good for you." _

_"Hi, this is Celine. I wanted to know if I could talk to Kate? She texted me last night that she was staying here. But I guess she left already. Yeah. Ummmm…okay. Bye." _

_ "Gary, it's mum." _He gasped a little. She never called. _"I just wanted to let you know that Kate is going to have to stay with you a while longer. I'm going to be held up in New York for a while and I can't come home. And then I'll be back for a full two weeks. I know Kate pretty much has a bedroom in your little apartment, and she's told me time and time again that she prefers it to the mansion-which I don't understand at _all!_-but since I can't get back can you please take care of her? Thanks- Ah, I'll be right there, Olivia! Hold onto the elevator for me! Alright, well, I've got to run. Bye, dear! And can you make sure Kate improves her grades? An A- will not cut it! How's she expect to get into Harvard like that? Right, bye then!" _The machine made a long beep. He sighed. Mum was always like that, too focused on her work and money to care at all about her kids.

She didn't even know that Kate had absolutely no interest at all in going to Harvard. Because she was never there to here Kate go on and on and on about how some day she really wanted to be an artist and a marine biologist. The type that dives down and finds things, she always said. Because Kate was an adventurous girl. She couldn't be still, she loved excitement. She would hate Harvard. He walked into the living room and noticed that the lamp shards were all picked up and good. John was sitting on the couch, reading a Sherlock Holmes.

"Thanks, for, uh, that." Gary gestured to the shards sitting in a neat pile in the trash.

"Considering it was my fault in the first place, you really shouldn't be thanking me." John stated.

"Well. You look like you're feeling better. That's good, then."

"Oh, I still feel horrible, but you're right, I am feeling somewhat better." He started coughing loudly.

"You okay?" Gary questioned urgently. John nodded his head as the coughs died down a bit.

"Fine, thanks."

"So, have you remembered anything?" Gary asked curiously, interested in the answer. John shook his head.

"No, it usually just makes me feel worse."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Gary coughed awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to go get started on some work I have before class. I'll leave you to your mystery." Gary walked out of the room. He didn't know why, but he just felt for some odd reason like he could trust John.

* * *

**Right, horrible ending, I know. Oh well. Also not a particularly eventful chapter...Things should get more interesting soon, though, don't worry. **

**Kate's mornings? A lot like mine. Haha. I'm pretty much the exact definition of a night owl. **

**The Snowmen premieres soon! I can't wait, although I'm really going to miss Amy and Rory. They were my first companions, and my favorites. Moffat is so evil. I just hope Clara is as awesome as Oswin was :)**

**Does anyone hate the summary for this story as much as I do? I really need to change it... :/**

**Okay, I have to finish this and study now. :( But I can feel accomplish because I UPDATED! **

**Yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. ID

**Okay, so I'm gonna be doing the full AN at the bottom of this chapter. **

* * *

**Five Months Later **

"Gary? _Gary, where are you?" _Kate frantically whispered into the phone. Five months, and everything had changed. Not for the better.

**Four Months and Three Days Earlier**

"Hi, John." Kate waved at him and dropped her bag on the floor. "Where's Gary?" John smiled and waved back. It had been much less awkward having him around lately, as they had all gotten used to each other. He'd been getting better, too, which was great. Though he still didn't remember much, he was much better physically. He had even made them dinner a few times. Turns out that he was a fantastic cook.

"Kitchen." He replied, pointing to the door. "He's been in there for a while. " Kate thanked him and walked through the kitchen. Gary was at the table, staring at a sheet of paper and squinting awkwardly at it.

"Trying to disintegrate your paper with your mind there?" Kate joked. "It's not working very well. "

"I noticed, thanks." He glared at her. "No, I have this seriously important chemistry exam in classes tomorrow and I barely understand anything."

"Oh." Kate nodded in understanding. Not knowing the material for a test? She knew the feeling. "Right then, I'll leave you to it. Good luck." She walked back into the living room and John looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Sorry," he started to say. "I couldn't help overhearing that Gary didn't understand his test prep?"

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "I think this semester has been harder than he's letting on, especially with my mum off who-knows-where for work and having to take care of me."

"Oh." John frowned. "Well, maybe I could help? I think that I'm pretty good at things like that."

Kate motioned towards the door. "Why not? Can't hurt to try." John nodded, and she trudged up the stairs, ready to face her own homework.

Fifteen minutes later, Kate was extremely close to falling asleep and drooling all over her textbook when her descent into naptime was interrupted from shouts coming from the kitchen. Rushing downstairs, she sprinted into the room, wondering what was going on. John was staring intently at a piece of paper in a black case, and Gary was speed-writing his work.

"What happened?" Kate asked curiously. Gary looked up quickly, then gestured for John to explain.

"Well," John started. "I was helping-"

"_Helping _is the biggest understatement I've ever heard." Gary interrupted. "This guy," He paused to point at John. "Is incredibly, freaking smart. Not only did he actually understand all this chemistry crap, he managed to explain it to me so that I actually get it."

John shrugged. "I'm older than you, aren't I? I'm bound to understand some things you don't." Gary looked over at him and squinted.

"You can't be that much older than me," He observed. "You're what, twenty-six, twenty-eight?"

"Well, according to _this," _He waved the little paper he was holding around for emphasis. "I'm twenty-eight years old." Gary frowned and leaned over the table to inspect the paper. It looked like an I.D. card in a little black flap.

"Um, where'd you find that?" He asked.

"I found it in my pocket of my old coat just now." John responded.

"But...we searched your coat for I.D. when you first got here..." Kate added. John shrugged, and Gary grabbed the card, his chemistry now forgotten. He read it quickly, and started to look it over.

"John Smith, so that's actually your real name then. Age twenty-eight, born in Bath and works in London as a High School Chemistry teacher. And there," Gary indicated to the bottom right corner. "Is what I assume is your address."

Kate frowned. "But I know that we looked through _all_ of your stuff when you showed up! I think we would've noticed something as important as an I.D. card! How could something like that just show up?"

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever." Gary replied, confused. "Why don't we go look at this place of yours, then? Maybe it'll tell us something about you." John frowned.

"What about your exam, though? Shouldn't you keep studying?"

"Mate, you've just helped me get this stuff more than any stupid book could. Besides, this is more important than a test any day. Now come on, get a coat on. Let's go see where you live, huh?"

* * *

The drive to John's place took about twenty minutes. From what they could tell, it was a nice little apartment building, nothing special. Gary took out the strange I.D. card again, looked it over, and turned to John.

"Don't suppose you can magically produce a key to your apartment like you made this card show up, can you?" John smiled slightly, but then continued to look worried. Not that Kate could blame him. You wake up, having no idea who you are, get taken in by complete strangers, and weeks later find a card that told you all about yourself that you knew was not there before.

"No, sorry." He replied. Gary shrugged and pressed the buzzer for John's apartment. To everyone's shock and surprise, someone answered.

"Hello?" The obviously American mystery voice asked. Shaking himself out of his shock, Gary coughed and then quickly replied.

"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm Gary, and my friend here, John-"

"John Smith?" The voice asked loudly.

"Yeah, that's him. You know him?" Gary inquired.

"Know him? He's my roommate, been missing for weeks! Come on, get up here!" The buzzer rang and the door opened. The apartment was on the third floor, so there was some walking done in complete silence, everyone contemplating what was going on. The tension only grew as they reached the door. This was it. John took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within seconds, it swung open and John was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my god, man, you gave everyone such a scare! We didn't know what'd happened, you were just gone one day, didn't show up anywhere! We had to call the police and everything, but even they couldn't find you! It was awful. Seriously, don't ever do that again. What happened, anyway?" The roommate pulled away expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Uh..." John stammered. "Sorry, I've kind of discovered I have amnesia...who're you?" Mystery roommate's face fell.

"Oh." He stared at John for a second, then sighed. "Yeah, okay. Well, I'm Kyle. Your roommate, obviously. I'm a journalist, and uh, I'm originally from New York. I've got a girlfriend named Audrey, she's been crazy worried about you too..." He trailed off and looked around the room awkwardly. "And, uh, I'm your best friend." He groaned and slumped on the couch. "So, amnesia. Okay. But hey, at least you're back, right? We'll just take you to the hospital, they can tell you what's going on." Kyle finished.

At the word 'hospital', John looked up. "No, not the hospital, really." He insisted. Kyle squinted at him for a second.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You hate those things. You probably don't remember this, but you know, there was this one time that you broke your arm, and you were completely hell-bent on not going there. I mean, Audrey and Andy and I had to practically drug you to go there. You were out of it the whole time. But you still had to go. And you need to go to the hospital now, too." Kyle turned to Gary. "Didn't you guys take him there?" Gary shook his head.

"He kept saying that he had a really bad feeling about it. I was going to anyway, but Kate talked me out of it." Kyle frowned.

"Well, you really need to now. I'll go with you, just let me call everyone and tell them what's going on." Kyle grabbed his phone and started furiously dialing numbers. As all this was going on, Kate had been exploring. It was a pretty big apartment. The first room she had stumbled into was obviously Kyle's. There were pictures of him and a pretty blonde-haired girl all over, as well as pictures of him and what was most likely his family. The bed was messy and there were papers all over the floor. She quickly closed the door, feeling like this much invasion of privacy might be a little too much.

The next room was the kitchen, and then the bathroom. Nothing interesting in either of those. Kyle, Gary, and John were still talking in the living room, so she ventured further into the apartment. The next room was the one she was looking for. It was another bedroom, and it definitely looked like it could be John's. There was an unmade bed in the corner of the room, and the desk was covered in papers, half of them looking like ungraded tests. There were books strewn all over the place, which didn't surprise Kate, seeing how John had read almost all the books in Gary's apartment in a matter of days.

She walked into the room and looked around. Photographs were stuck on the bulletin board above the desk , as well as stacked on dressers. Going through them, she noticed how there didn't seem to be any of John when he was younger. There were some of John and Kyle, John and the blonde that was in Kyle's photos, and John and a girl with short reddish-brown hair. She didn't see any of John and his family, or even any photos of John when he was younger than twenty-something. That was strange.

"I didn't have the heart to throw out any of his stuff when he was gone," A voice behind Kate said. She jumped, taken by surprise, and turned to see that it was only Kyle in the doorway. "The police searched through all of it, trying to find clues. It used to be a lot neater in here. They didn't find anything though. It's been weird. John just goes missing and there are absolutely no clues as to how or why. Then weeks later he shows up again, no memory of any of us."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who's noticed something strange going on around here." Kate said. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah. But we should figure that out later. Right now we really need to get John to go to the hospital." He turned and walked out of the room, and Kate followed, shooting one last suspicious glance at the stack of photos on the dresser.

It took around a half an hour, but they finally convinced (or forced) John to go to the hospital. Right as they were leaving the apartment, the door swung open and they were faced with a girl, the same blonde from the photographs. The girl searched the room frantically, and as soon as she saw John she grinned and hugged him tightly. The blonde let go, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm Audrey, " She told Gary. "I can't believe John's finally back!"

"Yeah," Kyle grinned and kissed Audrey on the cheek. "Alright, well Kate, Gary and I are going to go get John to the hospital now, so I'll see you later, okay?" As soon as the sentence had left Kyle's mouth, Audrey's warm smile disappeared.

"What? You're going to the hospital? No, that's not good, really. Don't."

Kyle looked confused. "What? Why? He's got _amnesia, _Audrey. He needs to see a doctor!"

"Well, look, he doesn't want to! We shouldn't force him, Kyle! We just see him again and you're already going to force him into a situation that he doesn't want to be in?" Kyle stared at her.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting so weird. Last time that John didn't want to go to the hospital, you're the one that pretty much dragged him out and forced him to get his arm checked out." Kyle squinted at her. Audrey frowned.

"What? What do you-" She stopped talking abruptly as a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh...yeah, well he didn't have amnesia then, and-"

"Stop, really." John stepped in-between them. "Don't argue about this."

"Look John, you're coming to the hospital no matter what," Kyle stated, staring pointedly at Audrey. She frowned. "Let's go." Grabbing John's arm, he pulled him out the door. Audrey stormed out behind them, and Kate and Gary followed suit.

* * *

When they finally reached the hospital, Audrey was still fuming, and had started furiously whispering to someone on the phone. Gary and Kyle were off talking, and John was sitting alone in the waiting room, reading another book. Kate could definitely see how he'd be a teacher. She glanced over at Audrey and was curious about who she was talking to. Something really unsettled her about Audrey. She was completely against John seeing a doctor, which was strange. And then there was the phone conversation, which seemed to be getting more heated by the minute. Kate was slowly inching over to the door to eavesdrop when someone smashed into her. Both she and the stranger fell on the ground, and so did the papers the other person was carrying.

"Sorry, sorry." The man groaned. "I wasn't paying attention, have to call in the next patient. " He finished collecting the papers and offered her a hand with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," Kate reassured him. "Better get to that patient, then." The man smiled again and headed into the waiting room. Kate looked back to Audrey, and sighed when she saw that she was off the phone. She groaned and left to find where Audrey had gone off to. No one would miss her for a few minutes.

* * *

Jack and everyone may had gone to Cardiff, but Rory kept getting calls saying he was needed at work, so he had elected to stay here, at least until things were less desperate at the hospital. He had no idea why there was such a spike in injuries lately, but he wasn't just going to abandon ship as things were getting worse. Besides, he could still try to help figure this whole thing out from home. That's what Skype was for. Amy hadn't wanted to just leave him here, so she had elected to stay as well, while Martha and Mickey and Jack all headed off to Torchwood. Although helping the Doctor was a top priority, so was helping others, and if he was needed at work, he was going to help.

Things were so much busier than usual lately, so Rory could definitely tell why the hospital really couldn't lose anybody right now. He had been running back and forth all morning, and he had been so distracted that he even knocked into a girl in the hall on his way to call in the next patient.

He entered the waiting room and looked through the crowd. "John Smith?" He called, searching the room. A man stood up, and Rory locked eyes with him. His heart practically stopped. This could not be real. No way. Rory's eyes widened.

"Doctor?"

* * *

**Alright, so I've done it again, taken forever to write the new chapter. I'm so so so so so so so so so so (to the power of infinity) sorry! I've just been like insanely busy and then my computer was acting weird and I had a ton of work and you would not even believe...*goes on forever* **

**But to make up for it I made a really important, slightly longer than usual chapter! Plus I'm going to be writing as much as I can. I mean, I can't promise that this won't happen again, but I am going to try to avoid it, if that's any help. **

**And I know that my other stories have been updated even less than this one. If anyone who reads this also reads my other stuff, they're not abandoned, I'm going to try to have new chapters up soon.**

**On a happier note, The Bells of Saint John premieres soon, and I absolutely can't wait. **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter made up enough for the long break, and don't worry, I've already even gotten started on the next. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please continue! So, pretty much, don't forget to review!**


End file.
